


we can waste time (together)

by kritiquer



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, and board games, this is just fluff, w elu banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Elu, le gang, and lazy afternoons.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 111





	we can waste time (together)

Loving Eliott has been the best thing Lucas has ever done: it was as if life finally gave up on throwing obstacles at him and instead gave him Eliott, the best apology he could’ve ever received. And he loves Eliott more than anyone he’s ever loved (except maybe his dog Ouba, who will always remain number one) but if he doesn’t stop indulging Basile’s dumb comments and pick a color, he might just lose it.

  
“But Eliott,” Basile whines, “what if she ends up hating me more?”

  
Yann meets Lucas’ eyes and Lucas almost laughs at the fond annoyance etched in his eyes.

  
“She won’t,” Eliott reassures, his voice the epitome of trust-me-I’m-mister-romance-all-of-a-sudden, and he pats Basile’s shoulder. “Trust me.”

  
And Basile’s eyes widen, nodded gravely as if Eliott had just revealed the universe’s secrets to him on a platter. Which he might as well have, Lucas supposes, if his advice ends up helping Basile woo the girl he’s been pining after for the past few weeks.

  
Yann chuckles, and Lucas can’t help but snort.

  
_Were Eliott and I this bad?_ He asks silently, and Yann raises his eyebrows in response. _Worse._

  
“Bas, how about we actually play the game?” Arthur chimes in, and Lucas shoots him a grateful smile.

  
This was Basile’s idea, after all. He’d heard the girl--Anna--mention how much she had to play it when she babysat her siblings, and Basile had immediately sent a dozen texts to the group chat, informing that they absolutely had to play it, as if they just had board games casually lying around. At which Eliott had piped up with a nonchalant “oh hey I have that one!” and Basile had instantly convinced him to invite them all over to his house so they could play it. And well, Lucas couldn’t let Eliott suffer alone, now could he?

He cleared his throat, and Eliott finally looked at him, a soft smile teasing his lips as his words died on his tongue. Basile, catching on that his little advice session was over, frowned childishly and opened his mouth to protest when Arthur shook his head and they began setting up the board game. Yann moved closer to help, and Eliott left his spot by Basile, crossing the table to come around to Lucas instead.

  
He took Lucas’ hand in his, absentmindedly running a thumb over his knuckles as his silly smile stayed fixed on his face.

  
“What are you smiling at, board-game-neglector?”

  
If anything, Eliott’s smile grew, and he wrapped his free arm around his waist, his hair tickling his chin as he sunk onto Lucas’ chest.

  
“Oh, nothing,” Eliott responds, “I thought I saw a cute boy.”

  
Lucas scoffs, detaching Eliott’s arm from around him and turning to Eliott in an effort to amplify his theatrics.

  
“You thought?”

  
“Yeah,” Eliott shrugs, looking angelic in the lazy afternoon sun, his hair impossibly soft as he continues to play with Lucas’ fingers, drawing small circles on his palm. “But I don’t know where he went.”

  
“Probably off to his infuriating boyfriend,” Lucas retorts, biting back a smile at the gleam of amusement in Eliott’s eyes.

  
And, oh, he missed this. He’s never letting Basile steal Eliott like that for an hour again, not when he can be next to him instead, trading smiles and amazingly his.

  
“Infuriatingly cute?”

  
“Infuriatingly annoying.”

  
“Nah, I don’t think so.”

  
Lucas can’t help but laugh, and Eliott grins.

  
“You don’t get to decide that!”

  
“Oh, there’s rules now?”

  
“Yes, of course you--”

  
Eliott cuts him off by tracing his cheekbone, dragging his thumb down the bridge of his nose, outlining the bow of his lips, staring at him from under his lashes in a way that should be absolutely illegal, and distinctly Lucas registers their friends in the background, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

  
“You know I’m really good at this game? You should be on my team, I beat everyone in elementary school.”

  
“Mhm,” Lucas hums, paying attention but not really, and Eliott laughs softly.

  
“Lucas, I’m serious. I’m super good at it, okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Oh, hey!” Arthur snaps his fingers, “are you two done or do you want more time?”

  
“Sorry, sorry,” Eliott grins, turning away but looping his arms around Lucas.

  
He kisses his cheek before scooting closer to the table, dragging Lucas along with him. He’s still transfixed on Eliott next to him until Basile brags about how he’ll beat the rest of them, and Eliott winks at Lucas, the gesture exaggerated and utterly mischievous.

  
“We’ll just see about that, won’t we?” Lucas drawls, and rolls the dice.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://kritiquer.tumblr.com) !


End file.
